Total Drama Apocolypse
by blackdoowop
Summary: In the future, Chris has taken over and desolated the world. Now, Chef Hatchet is building a resistance of 20 worthy teens! -APPS CLOSED!-
1. Chapter 1

In the future, the world has been taken over by the ruthless host-turned-dictator Chris McClain. To dethrone this villain, his former assistant Chef Hatchet has decided to build a resistance by sending out applications for 20 teenagers, 10 boys, 10 girls. Submit OC's now (No Mary Sues/Marty Stus).

NAME:

AGE (15-18):

STEREOTYPE:

APPERANCE:

PERSONALITY:

HISTORY:

CLOTHING:

WHY I HATE CHRIS MCCLAIN:

WEAPON(S):

FIGHTING STYLE:

AUDITION TAPE:


	2. Warning Notice

Please hurry with the reviews so that I can have all the people I need before August. Otherwise I will delete the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Girls**

**Angela McLean **The Unknown Rebel Daughter

**Selma Anderson **The Tough

****Tonya Jane "TJ" Peterson ****The Vengeful Country Girl

**Amy Stark **The Dark Angel

**Izabela Ramirez **The Daring Artist

**Boys**

**Joe "Blade Boom" Carnat **The Quiet Pyro

**Alexander "Junkie" McReary **The Drug Addict

**Stone Smith **The Badboy/Skater

**Adrionos "Drayden" Von-Plauge** The Maverick

I need 5 more girls and 6 more boys. Keep sending those apps! Also, try and make them more interesting. They don't all have to be tough, just have to desire vengeance against Chris. And remember, it's the future, and it's an apocalypse.


	4. All the Girls are Accounted for

**Girls**

**Angela McLean **The Unknown Rebel Daughter

**Selma Anderson **The Tough Babe

**Tonya Jane "TJ" Peterson **The Vengeful Country Girl

**Amy Stark **The Dark Angel

**Izabela Ramirez **The Daring Artist

**Leah Winters **The Ninja

**Jade Torres **The Cynical Perfectionist

**Stacy Static **The Teen Detective/Undercover Girl

**Alicia Jessica Johnson **The Speedy Daredevil

**Marissa Russo **The Timid School Girl

**Boys**

**Joe "Blade Boom" Carnat **The Quiet Pyro

**Alexander "Junkie" McReary **The Drug Addict

**Stone Smith **The Badboy/Skater

**Adrionos "Drayden" Von-Plauge** The Maverick

**Zakk Blythe **The Metal Rocker Hellraiser

**Jason Averick **The All-American Jock

4 more boys!


	5. Need 2 more guys

Hey guys. This is the last warning. I need 2 more guys, and I would love to have these stereotypes:

Reluctant Fighter

Savvy Mechanic

Then the action and drama can begin!


	6. 2 more!

Nevermind, I'll take anyone else other than these stereotypes:

The Quiet Pyro

The Drug Addict

The Badboy/Skater

The Maverick

The Metal Rocker Hellraiser

The All-American Jock

The Icy Assassin

The Ex-Soldier

The Unknown Rebel Son

The Tough GuyThe Vengeful Cowboy

The Dark Angel

The Daring Artist

The Ninja

The Cynical Perfectionist

The Teen Detective

The Speedy Daredevil

The Timid School Girl

2 MORE! JUST 2 MORE!


	7. Official Cast List

**Girls**

**Angela McLean **The Unknown Rebel Daughter

**Selma Anderson **The Tough Babe**Tonya Jane "TJ" Peterson **The Vengeful Country Girl

**Amy Stark **The Dark Angel

**Izabela Ramirez **The Daring Artist

**Leah Winters **The Ninja

**Jade Torres **The Cynical Perfectionist

**Stacy Static **The Teen Detective/Undercover Girl

**Alicia Jessica Johnson **The Speedy Daredevil

**Marissa Russo **The Timid School Girl

**Boys**

**Joe "Blade Boom" Carnat **The Quiet Pyro

**Alexander "Junkie" McReary **The Drug Addict

**Stone Smith **The Badboy/Skater

**Adrionos "Drayden" Von-Plauge** The Maverick

**Zakk Blythe **The Metal Rocker Hellraiser

**Jason Averick **The All-American Jock

**Daniel Bourne **The Icy Assassin

**Rob 'Gunner' Wyman **The Ex-Soldier

**Allen Richard **The Smart Martial Artist

**Nathan Simmons **The Creepy Fanboy

Congrats to everyone who's OCs made it in! Now I'm working on the story!


	8. Prologue

*connecting to server*…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

*server connected*

*loading database*

…

…

…

**CHRISLAND JUNIOR PRISON**

Ontario, Canada

March 5th, 2045

Newest Entrees:

Name: Angela McLean

Age: 17

Name: Selma Anderson

Age: 18

Name: Amy Stark

Age: 17

Name: Izabela Ramirez

Age: 16

Name: Leah Winters

Age: 16

Name: Jade Torres

Age: 16

Name: Stacy Static

Age: 17

Name: Alicia Johnson

Age: 15

Name: Marrisa Russo

Age: 16

Name: Tonya Jane Peterson

Age: 18

Name: Joe Carnat

Age: 17

Name: Alexander McReary

Age: 18

Name: Stone Smith

Age: 18

Name: Adrionos Von-Plague

Age: 17

Name: Zakk Blythe

Age: 18

Name: Jason Averick

Age: 17

Name: Daniel Bourne

Age: 18

Name: Rob Wyman

Age: 18

Name: Allen Richard

Age: 17

Name: Nathan Simmons

Age: 18

Crimes are confidential.

*release prisoners*

Enter password:

chris

Password accepted.


End file.
